States Away From Normal
by DaniChristian
Summary: Story takes place after Nora sees Patch at the Devil's Handbag with Marcie. When Nora decides she has finally had enough and leaves, Hank catches her and changes her into a full-blooded Nephil. Nora decides to leave town, fearing for her safety, and to escape her heartbreak from Patch. What will Nora find as she travels to South, and who will discover her?


States Away From Normal

 **AN: I had previously posted a few chapter of this story years ago, and never finished it because it was a hot mess. I am officially back into writing, and decided to re-vamp it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! ~ Story takes place where Nora sees Marcie and Patch at the Devil's Handbag**

Chapter 1:

"Did you see that babe," Vee hissed as we entered the Devil's Handbag. I saw alright. I saw how Marcie strode in with Patch on her arm and her head held high in triumph. Patch had his hat on low, the brim covering his eyes, not meeting mine. Vee squeezed my arm in anger. "That anorexic ho, I'm going to kill her!" She said only fueling my anger. Marcie wore a skimpy skin tight silver dress that barely covered her backside, with her pink claws stroking his arm, giggling.

"I'll be right back, I'll meet you in a bit," I told her striding over to the bar. I craved a coke. I still loved Patch, but this drew the line for our relationship. Ever since I told him I loved him he has been seen around town with Marcie quite a few times. I sat on the bar stool and looked as she pressed a hand into his arm and leaned up to whisper in his ear seductively. Her lips barely grazed his right ear. It made my stomach curl. I leaned over to the bartender so he could hear me over the loud music. "A coke please!" I yelled.

I bitterly drank my coke while I looked into the direction I last saw Vee. But whatever reminisce of her that was once there is now gone. I couldn't see her tall blonde head bobbling over the crowd, which was unusual because Vee is almost 6ft, and she was wearing heels. I elbowed my way through the bodies, getting a few drinks slushed here and there on my arms which the people slurred their apologies. Scott was on stage tuning his bass. He smiled and winked at me, and I have him a small wave back. I made it through the crowd to the closest side of the stage where I noticed an exit door that was slightly open. Vee probably went outside to call her mom or to help plan my escape out of here.

I walked out into the night sky, the stale cold air licked my cheeks. I pulled my black jacket around me closer. I could see my breath. "Vee?" I spoke into the dark alley lit by the dingy yellow bulbs, which were well overdue to be changed. I slowly started walking; she could have already made it to the car. I pulled my arms closer around my body. I was almost out of the creepy alley. Two arms suddenly grabbed me from the waist and turned me around in one quick motion.

"What do you want," I hissed pushing the body away from me, but it refused to budge. "Get your hands off of me!" I yelled. He only backed me up to the brick wall. He was toe to toe with me, holding me firmly against the wall where I couldn't move more a millimeter. His eyes were pools of black molten.

"I've never seen you mad Angel, it's a sexy look for you." He said giving me one of his half smiles. His eyes sparked with an unearthly black. His voice made me melt. I jutted my chin up.

"I'm done with you Patch. Marcie? That's pretty low for you. It's bad enough to run off with some other girl, but Marcie Millar?" I said. I was getting angry, angry enough to cry but I refused to, but I couldn't help the water gathering in my eyes. Patch would not see my cry. His touch softened on my shoulders.

"That's not what's going on. I've done a lot of bad things Angel, I've hurt a lot of people, but I would never do any of that to you." He said, his eyes drinking me in.

"Then explain it to me." I challenged him.

"I can't. Just trust me." He leaned down to press his lips to mine, but this time I didn't kiss him back.

"I'm done Patch. If you can't explain it to me, then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore. I love you Patch. Get off of me, I'm going home, don't bother me anymore. We're done." I said pushing underneath his arm, and I began to walk the rest of the way down the alley. I was practically frozen as the wind played with my hair. This time I couldn't hold it back, frozen streams ran down my face.

"Angel." He said in the distance but I turned around the corner. I left out a small cry, I am broken.

"Nora?" A voice asked, I look up to find Hank Millar standing on the street corner.

"Yeah?" I said quickly wiping the tears on my eyes hoping to look somewhat put together.

"Your mom has been looking for you, Vee called your mom saying she couldn't find you so I drove down here, she's worried sick, let's get you in the car," He said steering me into the passenger side. I didn't resist. There wasn't any way possible this night could get any worse than what it already was. He quickly turned on the heat as I shivered in my seat. He slowly pulled off into the street. My eyes grew tired as the heat blew right in my face, I was drained of energy. Patch was with Marcie now. "That's it just go to sleep." His voice said. Suddenly trying to fight the sleepiness, something in Hank's voice wasn't right.

I woke up in a light room. The ceiling was white, the walls were white. I sat up in alarm while my heart pumped adrenaline. "Hello Nora," Hank said in a most chivalrous tone. He gave a venomous smile. "Did you know you were my birth daughter? Your dad, he was a friend of mine. I'm aware you know of fallen angels, you dated one. It's a good thing you broke up with him too; the Nephiliam army wouldn't like a leader who associated with such an abomination! I hope you don't mind, I've been keeping an eye on you. I was testing you to see if you're strong enough. You know about the war Nora, and even though I'm immortal, I'm going to die soon; I need you to take my place. But for that to happen I need a purebred. Like myself, once that carried a certain birthmark, like the once within your wrist," He smiled, my pulse hammering. I have become the pray. "Don't worry, I told your mom you slept over at Vee's, of course she believed me, Nephiliam perks you will soon possess. The powers are just so strong, so… addicting." He spoke, pacing the floor in exhilaration. He withdrew a blade from a small table.

"What are you doing, Hank?" I asked, acid dripping from my words.

"Don't worry Nora, just a little Devilcraft and blood. You will be in pain, but only for a moment." He said walking towards me. I screamed for help, straining against the handcuffs on my arms and ankles.

"You can't do this!" I screamed, trying to shift my weight in a way to free myself, but it didn't work, I shrank to the back of my chair writhing from his grasp on my wrist. He held a firm grip, cutting my wrist, I felt the slicing pain before I saw the first drop of crimson, and then the stream.

"My turn," He said, as he grinned dementedly, making the same cut across his mark, as he did mine. Only his blood, was a vibrant blue. He then squeezed drops of his blood into mine, mixing the colors. My arm seemed to catch fire, I screamed and writhed in pain, as he chuckled. "It is working." He said mesmerized. My body felt like a time bomb, built with pain and pressure ready to explode at a moment's notice, and suddenly I blacked out.

It had been hours since the transformation. I looked down at my hands searching for answers. Hank made me a purebred. I made fists. I had to escape, I had to get away. I got up quickly, in a speed faster than I was when I was human. I quickly punched him in the face, knocking him aside. He fell surprised by my force; I quickly grabbed the chair he was once sitting in, breaking the leg off. I quickly stabbed it in his chest and he let out a gasp. I knew it would only immobilize him for a matter of minutes. I quickly ran out the door. Fortunately Hank was stupid enough to take me to his house where there currently weren't any Nephils waiting for me. I ravaged through the house pilfering for things that would make it easier for me to escape. I found $5k in $100 bills. I stuffed it into a Kroger bag I found. I grabbed a huge knife from the drawer as my weapon in case Hank would revive quickly than I thought. My mind was everywhere. I grabbed the first set of keys I saw by the door. I ran through the garage, hitting the clicker finding that it belonged to a red mustang. I was hoping for something that wasn't so conspicuous. I put the car in gear, grabbing my phone from my pocket I quickly dialed Patch's number, he was the only one I could go to, he answered on the first ring.

"Angel?" He sounded surprise.

"I need you to leave a message for my mom. Tell her I love her." I quickly hung up as I drove to the abandoned road, tears welling. My mind and my heart was racing, I through my phone out on the window, knowing that Patch has probably already traced the call and is on the way. I pushed the gas all the way down, doing 100mph, just determined to leave Clearwater.


End file.
